


I've had the time of my life

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El por qué de este fic: Toda aquella que, como yo, lea sobre todo fanfics en inglés, se dará cuenta que en el fandom español hay temas que tratamos poco o muy poco. Dos de ellos son: las alas de Castiel y su Gracia. De las alas de Cas he leído algunas cosillas en español, pero de su Gracia nunca. Si sabéis de algún fic en español que se centre en eso, pasádmelo. Así que aquí estoy; para hablar de la Gracia de Cas XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've had the time of my life

**Título:**  [(I’ve had) the time of my life](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uYJHmAyoTqY&feature=related)

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Beta:** Flexikuki

 **Pairing:** Dean/Castiel

 **Personaje secundario:** Sam Winchester

 **Fandom:** SPN

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Spoilers:** Ninguno. Podemos situar este fic en la cuarta temporada o quizás la quinta, por ubicarla en algún sitio, pero no es importante.

 **Warning:** Castiel’s grace

 **El por qué de este fic:** Toda aquella que, como yo, lea sobre todo fanfics en inglés, se dará cuenta que en el fandom español hay temas que tratamos poco o muy poco. Dos de ellos son: las alas de Castiel y su Gracia. De las alas de Cas he leído algunas cosillas en español, pero de su Gracia nunca. Si sabéis de algún fic en español que se centre en eso, pasádmelo. Así que aquí estoy; para hablar de la Gracia de Cas XD

 **Disclaimer:** No gano dinero con esto. No son míos. Esto no ha pasado… que sepamos.

 **Resumen:** Cas usa su gracia contra Dean. Suena soso, lo sé, pero va a gustaros cuando veáis cómo la usa.

 **Dedicatoria:** Este fic se lo dedico a mi Mari Korki de mi corazón. Fue un lujo conocerte en persona y dormir contigo todo un fin de semana ROARRRR NENA. Y ahora es un lujo tenerte como amiga. Feliz cumpleaños, amor. Espero que podamos volver a vernos en persona muy pronto. MUAKAS!!!!!

 

 

 

 

                La primera vez que Dean vio a Castiel tuvo algo de miedo. No le creyó, al menos no del todo. Que un ángel del Señor se le presentara así de buenas a primeras era tan… de cuento de hadas, que le costó aceptar que realmente estaba hablando con un ser de esos emplumados. Y por cómo era Castiel, supo que estaba hablando con uno distinto a los demás. Ya no sólo le sacaba de quicio su eterna falta de sentimiento, su extraño humor y su forma de hablar tan arcaica; era otra cosa. Al principio pensó que se sentía subyugado (vale sí, una día hablando con Sam le oyó esa palabra y le había gustado cómo sonaba, pero no sabía muy bien su significado), pero luego con el paso del tiempo, se dio cuenta que lo que realmente le pasaba era que sentía algo por el ángel.

                Se intentó quitar esa idea de la cabeza porque ¡Helloooo!, Castiel era un tío. Bueno, era un ángel en el cuerpo de un hombre. Uno bien mono, pero un hombre al fin y al cabo. Y a Dean le gustaban las mujeres. Le gustaban los pechos grandes, la piel suave y los labios carnosos. El problema es que Cas tenía todo eso. Bueno, lo de los pechos grandes no, pero la piel suave sí. Y lo había comprobado cuando había tenido que agarrar más de una vez al ángel para que no le atropellara un autobús, o para que no  se saltara la cola en el super. Lo de los labios carnoso no hacía falta recordar que los tenía porque era lo único que Dean tenía en mente.

                Para contrarrestar todo eso, se recordaba que Castiel tenía pene. Uno que él se había quedado mirando cuando alguna que otra vez lo había visto apretando más de la cuenta la tela de los pantalones. O cuando disimuladamente el ángel se acercaba más de la cuenta y Dean notaba eso que le clavaba no eran las llaves.

                Al principio le dieron ganas de matar a ese jodido ángel del Señor, que venía, invadía completamente su espacio personal y Dean se quedaba comiéndose la cabeza durante semanas. No sabía cómo ni por qué, pero ya había comenzado a dudar hasta de su propia sexualidad. De pasar a gustarle morenitas asiáticas pechugonas, había comenzado a soñar con angelitos de ojos azules y labios perfectos para…

 

                Eso lo descubrió algún tiempo más tarde, cuando ya no pudo más. Cuando tuvo que agarrar a Cas de esa ridícula gabardina que siempre llevaba, apresarlo contra la pared roñosa de la parte de atrás de una gasolinera, y comerle los labios con desesperación.

                Estuvo sin hablarle durante tres semanas. Castiel no entendía su comportamiento, pero como tampoco se enteraba de la mitad de las cosas, Dean tampoco se molestó en explicarle nada. Simplemente comenzó a mostrarse huraño con él. Quizás lo que más le jodía era que le había gustado ese puto beso y no podía pensar en otra cosa. Incluso se había masturbado pensando en él.

                Tras estar varias semanas así, Dean decidió hacerle frente. Recordaría esa conversación el resto de su vida porque fue el detonante decisivo para cambiarlo todo.

                Estaban en una habitación de motel. Sam… bueno, Dios sabría donde estaría su hermano, y Castiel estaba estático al otro lado de la estancia mirándole mientras buscaba en el ordenador alguna solución al caso que tenían que resolver. Dean era consciente de su presencia. Demasiado consciente, y eso que el ángel no había abierto la boca en todo el rato que llevaba allí. Cuando ya no pudo más, Dean cerró la tapa del portátil de un golpe y caminó iracundo atravesando la habitación hasta llegar donde estaba el ángel. Sin mediar palabra, lo agarró del cuello y lo atrajo hacia sí.

                El beso arrasó con sus cinco sentidos. Castiel abrió los labios y se dejó llevar. Incluso comenzó a repetir los movimientos que hacía Dean. Eso pudo con él, que gimió sobre sus labios mientras le sostenía las muñecas contra la pared. Gesto estúpido, porque Cas era un ángel, y apenas tenía que mover un dedo para hacerle volar hasta la otra punta de la habitación. Pero a Dean parecía gustarle tenerlo así, y Cas quería complacerle. En todo.

                - Detenme, Cas –gimió sobre sus labios siendo incapaz de dejar de besarle-. Párame.

                - No.

                El ángel fue rotundo en su respuesta. Dean se alejó lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos. Se había esperado alguna respuesta típica de Cas tipo “no entiendo esa referencia de lo que estás haciendo”, “no comprendo a los humanos”, o su favorita “Dios creó a los ángeles para que protegiéramos a los monos sin pelo”. Pero no; Castiel le había dicho simple y llanamente que no, que no iba a pararle.

                Lo miró buscando una respuesta, porque si el ángel no iba a detenerle, estaban perdidos.

                Cuando Castiel echó la cabeza hacia delante y lo besó, Dean supo que ya podía presentarse en esa habitación la corte celestial al completo, pero él no iba a poder contenerse.

                Y no lo hizo. Dio rienda suelta a todo lo que había estado negando desde que el ángel apareció y utilizó ese sentimiento para besarle y arrimar su cuerpo al de él sin dejar un sólo milímetro de distancia.

 

                Al principio se conformaron con varios besos a escondidas para que Sam no los viera, pero pronto la necesidad de ambos se hizo más grande, y más visible. Dean cada vez lo necesitaba más. Su cuerpo lo necesitaba, pero… ¿cómo se beneficiaba uno de un ángel del Señor? Y no es que hubiera que emplear tácticas como en Guantánamo para que Castiel cooperase, porque de hecho las últimas veces había sido el ángel el que se había acercado a él buscando sus besos. Lo que Dean temía era su propia reacción; si Cas no sabía ni besar cuando lo conoció, era muy probable que tuviera menos idea de qué hacer luego. Y Dean no se fiaba de sí mismo para enseñarle. No es que no supiera, porque él era un maestro en las artes amatorias; es que lo necesitaba demasiado y no se veía capaz de tener la sangre fría de enseñarle mientras seguramente Cas le hacía las mil preguntas que siempre parecía tener guardadas.

                Esa noche, Dean se encerró en el cuarto de baño aprovechando que Sam roncaba a pierna suelta en su cama. Cerró la puerta con pestillo y se miró en el espejo durante un segundo antes de desabrocharse el cinturón, bajarse los pantalones lo suficiente y agarrarse la erección que llevaba horas matándole.

                Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a acariciarse con el puño cerrado cuan largo era. Notaba el orgasmo burbujearle en el estómago conforme lo notaba acercarse. Cuando volvió a mirarse en el espejo, la presencia de Castiel le llamó la atención a su lado.

                Lo normal hubiera sido parar, ponerse bien la ropa y explicarle al ángel que el onanismo era una práctica necesaria para el ser humano. Sobre todo si tenías las pelotas llenas de amor como las tenía él. Pero no, Dean hizo todo lo contrario; mirando al ángel a través del espejo, aceleró apretando el puño con un poco más de fuerza. En cuestión de segundos eyaculó sobre su propia mano y sobre el lavabo. Cuando acabó estaba jadeante y medio saciado.

                Castiel lo miró sin decir nada. No había abierto la boca, pero la protuberancia que tenía en los pantalones hablaba por sí sola. Dean se recompuso la ropa mínimamente dejándose los pantalones caer por las caderas. Ni siquiera se limpió los dedos. Se volvió hacia el ángel y lo hizo retroceder hasta que, sin poder evitarlo, cayó sentado sobre la tapa del inodoro. Le abrió los pantalones y unos calzoncillos grises de algodón ligeramente humedecidos por la excitación aparecieron ante sus ojos. Dean no pudo evitar lamerse los labios pensando en lo que eso significaba. Sin mucha demora tiró de la prenda hasta liberarle hasta dejar que la erección emergiera libre ante ellos. Sin más preámbulos y sin explicarle nada, el cazador lo cogió con la mano y comenzó a acariciarle de arriba abajo, notando cómo el cuerpo del ángel comenzaba a desprender más y más calor. Utilizó el líquido pre seminal y su mano manchada para añadir lubricación para que la palma se deslizara con más facilidad.

                El ángel no entendía muy bien qué le estaba pasando, ni qué era aquello que estaba sintiendo, sólo sabía que le gustaba y que quería más.

                Y sin pedirlo lo tuvo. Notó la lengua de Dean antes de verla porque tenía los ojos cerrados. Cuando los abrió, el cazador estaba de rodillas entre sus piernas, con toda su erección metida en la boca y mirándole fijamente. Cuando ambas miradas se encontraron, Dean comenzó a recorrer su polla con los labios, acariciándole y empujándole directamente por el precipicio con un golpe seco y certero. Castiel estuvo perdido. Sin comprender muy bien qué era aquello, comenzó a correrse en la boca de Dean, manchándole los labios y la barbilla. El cazador estuvo a punto de escupirlo todo. Era la primera vez que tocaba una polla que no fuera la suya, y por descontado que era la primera vez que se la chupaba a un tío y se corrían en su boca. Meses atrás se habría dado una paliza por tan solo pensarlo. Ahora simplemente le gustaba; le gustó ver cómo Cas terminaba en su boca, le gustó ese sonido ronco que había dejado escapar desde el fondo de la garganta mientras se corría, le gustó su sabor y le gustó cómo lo miró el ángel cuando todo acabó, como si Dean fuera la última coca cola del desierto.

                Ahí empezó todo.

 

 

 

                Había días en que ni se hablaban o sólo lo justo y necesario delante de Sam y de Bobby. Otras veces no se veían en varios días. Cuando eso ocurría y el ángel aparecía días más tarde, ambos se devoraban a besos y se tocaban mutuamente.

                Dean no habría pasado de ahí. Echar a perder a un ángel del Señor enseñándole a pajearse y a hacer las mejores mamadas del mundo entero ya era lo suficientemente malo como para enseñarle nada más. Pero un día la cosa se le fue de las manos; Cuando Dean entró por la puerta del motel, macuto en mano, el ángel ya lo estaba esperando sobre la cama. Estaba desnudo y terriblemente empalmado. Tenía las piernas ligeramente flexionada y su cuerpo rezumaba una clara invitación a lo que quería que le hiciera. El cazador lo miró durante unos segundos, soltó la bolsa y caminó decidido hacia la cama mientras se desprendía de la chaqueta y la camisa.

                Se acomodó entre sus piernas tumbándose sobre su cuerpo y lo apresó con su peso. Le mordió los labios, le lamió los pezones y fue recorriendo con la lengua todo su cuerpo hacia abajo hasta llegar a sus caderas, las cual veneró un buen rato para luego seguir su camino.

                Castiel se contraía debajo de él, arqueando la espalda a cada succión. Dean había descubierto que el ángel se retorcía más bajo su cuerpo cuando le recorría los testículos con los dientes. Sin llegar a hacerle daño, claro, pero que notase que estaba ahí. El cazador jamás se había imaginado que alguna vez le fuera a morder los huevos a nadie, al menos de forma placentera y no para salir vivo de una pelea, pero descubrió que era otra cosa que le gustaba; lamerle los testículos a Castiel mientras éste se derretía literalmente sobre la cama. Tan ensimismado estaba dándole placer, que poco a poco y sin darse cuenta, Dean fue bajando por su cuerpo, dejándose llevar por los jadeos y los gruñidos cada vez más audibles del ángel. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había sobrepasado la línea del perineo y estaba peligrosamente cerca de su entrada. Tenía que estar volviéndose loco porque eso no lo detuvo, de hecho pensar en ello lo excitó más aún. Le separó más las piernas, le agarró ambas nalgas con las manos y finalmente hundió su cabeza entre ellas.

                La lengua recorría los suaves y rosados pliegues y a cada lengüetada que daba, los gruñidos de Castiel iban poco a poco en aumento. Cuando lo encontró lubricado y dilatado, Dean deslizó un dedo. Fue una sensación indescriptible. El calor del ángel le envolvió el dedo y notó cómo los músculos se contraían alrededor de él. Entonces no pudo evitar pensar lo que sería tener la polla ahí metida.

                Dios, sí, tenía que hacerlo. Lo preparó con un dedo y luego añadió otro. Esperaba estar haciéndolo bien porque sólo lo había hecho una vez en la vida. Una vez muchos años atrás cuando se tropezó con una chica hippie mientras estaba de cacería. Nunca más lo había vuelto a repetir. Ni siquiera con él mismo.

                Cuando pensó que ya estaba suficientemente preparado, Dean se arrodilló entre sus piernas y se abrió el botón del pantalón. De un tirón se bajó la ropa y se acomodó entre las piernas del ángel. Se guió con la mano e hizo presión. La entrada de Cas apenas cedió y eso le puso los dientes largos. Joder, necesitaba más lubricación. Retrocedió un poco, agarró de nuevo sus nalgas para separárselas bien y escupió un par de veces, viendo cómo la saliva transparente resbalaba desde su perineo hasta la entrada.

                Agarrándose la polla, Dean lo esparció con el glande y luego volvió a hacer presión. Ésta vez sí que pudo adentrarse bastante más. El cuerpo de Castiel era tan estrecho que para Dean fue una tortura aguantar el tipo y no correrse allí mismo.

                No supo muy bien de dónde sacó las fuerzas, pero se contuvo y esperó a que el ángel se amoldara a él mientras seguía saliendo y entrando. Cuando Castiel se corrió sin apenas tocarse, Dean pensó que se moría y que estaba alcanzando el cielo; esa sensación de opresión caliente y húmeda a la vez alrededor de su cuerpo lo dejó sin respiración. Sólo atinó a correrse pugnando por no gruñir de pura satisfacción. Cuando terminó, se dejó de caer sobre el ángel y se quedó dormido. Desde entonces habían seguido igual. No importaba lo que se dijeran, ni lo que les rodeara, cuando tenían un momento a solas, ellos le sacaban provecho.

                Hasta que Castiel, un día, le sugirió que para cambiar los papeles, que podría ser él el que esparciera su semilla en el cazador.

                Dean cerró los ojos, negándose a creer que acabara de escuchar la palabra “semilla” en una frase. Eso lo hacía incluso más vergonzoso. Llevaba negándose a poner el trasero semanas y Castiel aún no se había dado por vencido. Una cosa era que se lo hiciera a Cas y otra que se lo hiciera a él. No. Qué no, vamos. Ni loco. Y le daba igual si el ángel se enfadaba o no; él no iba a poner el culo bajo ninguna circunstancia.

 

                Cuando llegó al impala, Sam ya estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto. Dean se sentó, metió las llaves en el contacto y esperó a que Castiel cerrara y se colocara en el asiento de atrás. Iban a viajar a Ohio por un nuevo caso y aunque el ángel se había ofrecido para tele- transportarlos en cuestión de segundos, el mayor de los Winchester se había negado en rotundo. Así que no había más que hablar.

                Y no hablaron. Ninguno de los tres. Durante los primeros doscientos kilómetros, Dean no apartó los ojos de la carretera, Sam no levantó la vista de la pantalla del portátil y Cas… bueno, Dios sabría lo que estaba haciendo Castiel ahí detrás. De vez en cuando Dean lo miraba por el espejo retrovisor y lo veía mirando la oscuridad a través de la ventanilla.

 

                El impala se estaba quedando sin gasolina, así que Dean se salió de la carretera y tomó un desvío para ir a repostar. Sam aprovechó para estirar las piernas y acercarse a la tienda para pagar la gasolina y algunas provisiones, y Castiel salió del coche. Aunque no fue a ninguna parte, simplemente se quedó a su lado.

                - ¿Vas a estar toda la noche así, de morros? –Dean acercó la manguera y comenzó a llenar el depósito-. Eres como un crío.

                La mirada que le lanzó Castiel podía haber rivalizado con la de Atila, rey de los Hunos, cuando invadió Italia. A Dean se le encogió el ombligo, pero no se dejó amedrentar.

                - No vas a asustarme, Cas. No me gusta y punto. Mi trasero es mío y no hay más que hablar.

                Castiel se acercó mucho a él y casi le susurró al oído.

                - No puedes saber si te gusta si no lo has probado nunca.

                Dean parpadeó intentando idear una excusa para no darle la razón.

                - Llamémosle intuición masculina.

                - Yo confié en ti y me dejé hacer. ¿Por qué tú no?

                - Cas, no es cuestión de confianza. Es que… -Dean se ruborizó-. Soy muy sensible en esa zona, ¿entiendes?

                - No.

                - Mira, da igual. No quiero y punto.

                El rostro de Castiel de puso más severo, como si no quisiera aceptar esa respuesta, que de hecho no la aceptaba.

                - Dean… inténtalo.

                - No.

                - Yo puedo hacer que…

                - No.

                - Mi Gracia no lo acepta.

                Dean colocó la manguera de vuelta a su sitio, cerró la tapa de la gasolina y lo miró extrañado.

                - Tu ¿qué?

                - Mi Gracia. Mi esencia. Lo que verdaderamente soy. Esto es un recipiente.

                - Lo sé –Dean lo miró de arriba abajo como si no lo hubiera visto antes-. Me da igual lo que me digas, Cas. No me hace gracia que tu Gracia esté cabreada, pero tampoco me asusta. Además, no creo que sea para tanto.

                - Ya estoy. ¿Nos vamos? –Sam llegó con dos bolsas llenas de cosas para comer, refrescos y tarta de manzana para Dean.

                Se montaron en el coche y de nuevo, durante un buen rato, estuvieron los tres en silencio. Sam y Dean porque comían cada uno concentrado en lo suyo, y Castiel seguía mirando por la ventana ajeno a todo.

                Cuando acabó de comerse su trozo de pastel y el de su hermano, Dean comenzó a sentir algo raro. Era cierto que había comido bastante, pero tampoco como para encontrarse mal. Vale sí, había relamido cada trozo del dulce, que estaba delicioso por cierto, pero otras veces había comido mucho más como para sentirse así.

                La verdad es que la sensación era muy extraña. Notaba mucho calor y sentía como si la ropa le sobrase. Entonces lo sintió claramente; una mano sobre su muslo avanzaba hacia la cara interna de este. Dean se miró el pantalón pero no había nada, ni siquiera Sam estaba cerca. El pobre estaba apoyado sobre la puerta y dormía. Entonces volvió la cabeza y miró a Castiel que estaba repantingado en el asiento trasero tras Sam mirándole fijamente.

                - ¿Qué estás haciendo? –susurró para no despertar a su hermano.

                - ¿Yo? Nada.

                Dean no se dejó engañar.

                - Mentir es un pecado, Cas.

                - Beneficiarse a un ángel del Señor también.

                Dean chirrió los dientes. Miró de reojo a Sam pero por suerte éste aún seguida dormido, así que siguió de nuevo a la carga.

                - Cas. No me hagas parar el coche.

                Castiel podía haberle ignorado porque no le temía. Ya no porque fuera un simple mortal, sino porque sabía que Dean jamás le haría daño a propósito.

                - Es mi Gracia. No puedo controlarla.

                Dean entrecerró los ojos y lo miró algo cabreado.

                - Métete la Gracia por el culo y aléjala de mí –sentenció.

                El ángel se cayó el decirle que no era en su culo donde quería meterse precisamente, pero el cazador pronto lo averiguaría.

 

               Dean se volvió para seguir conduciendo intentando ignorar el calor que sentía. Ignorar esa mano invisible, la Gracia de Cas o lo que fuera, iba a ser lo mejor. Ya se cansaría.            




                El problema fue que las caricias se volvieron más atrevidas. Lo que había comenzado en el muslo, ahora ya iba por la cara interna de éste y ascendido. Y parecía no querer parar.

                Y no lo hizo. Cuando Dean notó el calor sobre su entrepierna, tuvo que morderse los labios para no gemir allí mismo. Era una sensación como la que provocaban algunos geles lubricantes o relajantes musculares. Se echó una ojeada a la entrepierna y no vio nada raro. Bueno, que se le estaba poniendo dura, pero nada más. Allí no había nada. ¿Cómo diablos era posible sentir todo eso a través incluso de la ropa?

                Hubiera seguido analizando la sensación, pero la presión se hizo más grande y Dean sólo pudo separar un poco más las piernas para estar más cómodo. Si cerraba los ojos, cosa que no haría porque estaba conduciendo, podía sentir perfectamente como si una mano lo tuviera agarrado y lo estuviera pajeando allí mismo. Tragó la saliva que se le había acumulado en la boca y se agarró al volante. Estaba a un repique de correrse y por Dios bendito que estaba poniendo todo lo que podía de su parte para concentrarse y alejar esa maravillosa sensación.

                Cuando la presión cedió y comenzó a alejarse, Dean sonrió victorioso pensando que había ganado la batalla. Lo que no sabía era que el calor siguió recorriendo su cuerpo, fue bajando por el tronco de su pene hacia su perineo. Entonces se puso rígido de pronto.

                 - Cas…  –lo miró a través del espejo retrovisor.

                El ángel ni se molestó en contestarle. Estaba demasiado concentrado sintiendo cómo su propia Gracia recorría ese cuerpo. Para él era incluso más placentero hacerlo así que a través de su recipiente, porque con su Gracia lo percibía todo. Cada sensación, cada caricia. Incluso percibía más fuertemente las reacciones del cuerpo de Dean.

                El cazador notaba cómo el calor se arremolinaba alrededor de su entrada, esperando una orden invisible para entrar.

                Dean lo sintió poco a poco y entró en pánico. No había lubricante, ni preparación, ni nada, y fue a volverse para gritarle cuatro cosas al ángel, cuando descubrió que realmente no hacía falta. No se trataba de un dedos o dos o tres dedos. Se trataba de luz, de energía, y eso no podía hacerle daño. Y menos viniendo de Cas.

                Intentó relajarse. Incluso llegó a pensar que se sentía como Luke Skywalker en la versión porno de La Guerra de las Galaxias. Cuando ese calor comenzó a salir y a entrar de su cuerpo, Dean gimió y sin poderlo evitar, el coche dio un volantazo. Sam dio con la cabeza contra la ventanilla y se despertó sobresaltado.

                - ¡Dean! ¿Estás bien?

                - Sí. Lo siento. Se me ha ido el volante.

                Sam se restregó los ojos y lo miró confundido.

                - ¿Estás bien? –su hermano sudaba visiblemente y respiraba jadeante a través de los labios. Alargó la mano para tocarle la frente-. ¿Tienes fiebre?

                - ¡No me toques!

                Sam retrocedió y lo miró extrañado.  Dean casi le había mordido sin razón aparente. Seguramente estaría de mal humor por algo. Decidió pasar de él, abrió el portátil y se puso a buscar información por internet.

                Dean lamentaba haberle gritado cuando Sam lo único que quería era comprobar que se encontraba bien, pero no podía tocarle ahora, justo cuando estaba a un segundo de que su resistencia cediera. Lo que le faltaba ahora encima era correrse con la mano de su hermano encima. ¡Ni muerto!

                Asustado por ese pensamiento y notando ese persistente calor invadiendo cada vez más su cuerpo, alargó el brazo y encendió la radio a ver si así lograba distraerse.

                _Now I've had the time of my life. No I never felt like this before. Yes I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you._

                Dios, no. Volvió a alargar el brazo y lo apagó. Sam se lo quedó mirando.

                - Tío, ¿qué haces? –apretó él el botón y encendió la radio de nuevo.

                _'Cause I've had the time of my life, and I owe it all to you._

                - Odio esta canción –mintió.

                Sam lo miró como si le hubieran salido cuernos.

                - ¿Estás tonto? ¡Si te has visto Dirty Dancing un trillón de veces! –esbozó una sonrisa recordando algo-. Incluso me acuerdo de aquella vez en aquel instituto…

                - ¡Sam! –ladró-. Cállate.

                Sam empezó a reírse sin poder evitarlo.

                - Recuerdo que llamaste mil veces a papá para que viniera a buscarnos antes de la actuación de fin de curso. En serio, Dean. ¿Cómo te dejaste embaucar?

                Se llamaba Stephanie y llevaba un escote hasta el suelo, pero eso no venía a cuento ahora, sobro todo estando como estaba.

                _I've been waiting for so long. Now I've finally found someone to stand by me._

                Involuntariamente intentó abrir más las piernas, pero entonces no iba a poder seguir conduciendo. Le sorprendía que aún no se la hubieran pegado contra un árbol, un alce despistado o algo por el estilo. Tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de restregarse contra el asiento. En serio que eso no le podía estar pasando. Se volvió a morder el labio inferior y ésta vez sí que no pudo evitar un gemido mientras con una mano se frotó disimuladamente la entrepierna.

                _Now with passion in our eyes there's no way we could disguise it secretly._

                - Dean –Sam lo miró disimuladamente siendo consciente de que su hermano estaba actuando de una manera muy rara-. ¿Seguro de que estás bien?

                _So we take each other's hand 'cause we seem to understand the urgency._

                Diablos, no, no lo estaba. No estaba seguro de nada. Sólo sentía cómo su cuerpo se expandía y dejaba paso a ese cabronazo que tenía detrás. Lo notaba como si fuera un baile de luciérnagas en celo, todas furiosas chocando unas contra otras.

                Apagó de nuevo la radio y no le contestó. Sentía que explotaría de un momento a otro y sería sin duda lo más bochornoso que habría hecho delante de su hermano en toda su vida. Estuvo tentado a prenderse fuego con el mechero del coche o a echar la mano hacia atrás, coger a ese jodido ángel por el cuello de la camisa e inflarlo a hostias. En serio, no podía más.

                - ¿Me dejas oír la canción, por favor? –Sam la volvió a encender y comenzó a tararear el estribillo mientras tecleaba.

                _I've had the time of my life, no I never felt this way before. Yes I swear it's the truth, and I owe it all to you 'cause I've had the time of my life, and I've searched through every open door 'til I found the truth. And I owe it all to you._

                Dean se agarró con desesperación al volante. Lo apretaba con tanta fuerza que tenía las manos blancas.

                Disimuló un gruñido tosiendo y miró la carretera que tenían delante. Oscura, larga y silenciosa. Así sería la muerte de ese hijo de puta que tenía detrás si no paraba. Le echó una mirada iracunda por el espejo retrovisor, pero Castiel ni lo miró. Parecía que la cosa no fuera con él y eso era lo que más jodía a Dean; que él estuviera tan terriblemente excitado y cachondo, y Cas estaba allí tan tranquilo sentado como si estuviera esperando a que comenzara el desfile.  Bien, pues lo sentía mucho porque Castiel iba a quedarse sin los fuegos artificiales. Dean se había propuesto aguantar estoico y ser inmune a su Gracia y lo iba a lograr.

                _With my body and soul I want you more than you'll ever know._

                Durante los diez primeros segundos, a pesar de estar sintiendo cómo ese calor lo envolvía, lo tocaba y lo follaba mil veces, Dean se mantuvo en sus trece. Posiblemente le diera un ataque después de eso, pero no cedería.

                Y así fue, hasta que volvió a mirar al espejo retrovisor. Entonces vio que Castiel lo miraba, pero no era una mirada cualquiera, era ESA mirada. Dean sabía lo que pasaba por la mente del ángel cuando lo miraba así. Encima, para rematar, tenía los labios ligeramente abiertos y respiraba pesadamente a través de ellos. Já, como si un ángel necesitara respirar.

                Castiel levantó un poco la cara para que Dean lo viera bien y se lamió los labios, entreteniéndose demasiado aplicándose saliva en el labio inferior.

                Dean volvió a gruñir y ésta vez  no intentó toser para disimular. Ya no podía encubrir nada. Estaba jodidamente cachondo y ahora sí que sabía que no había escapatoria posible.

 

                Dio un volantazo y se salió de la carretera, llegando a trompicones a un área de servicio.

                Sam lo miró mientras se agarraba al salpicadero e intentaba que el portátil no se le cayera de las rodillas. Cuando el coche paró de un frenazo seco, lo  miró.

                - Dean… -Sam no llegó a terminar la frase, porque se volvió hacia él y lo vio sudoroso, con el ceño fruncido y temblando-. No estás bien.

                - ¡Ya lo sé! –le ladró más de la cuenta-. Escucha, Sam. Necesito que vayas a la tienda y me traigas algo, no sé. Lo primero que veas.

                Sam levantó las cejas.

                - ¿Qué?

                - ¡Hazlo!

                Sam estuvo tentado a quedarse así y seguir discutiendo, pero sabía que con Dean no se podía, así que cerró el portátil, lo puso sobre el salpicadero y salió dando un portazo. Conforme se alejaba iba murmurando algo.

                Dean no perdió el tiempo; se echó hacia atrás sobre el respaldo del asiento y se desabrochó el botón del pantalón. Iba a bajar la cremallera cuando la voz del ángel lo detuvo.

                - No lo necesitas, Dean. Todas tus necesidades están cubiertas conmigo.

                Dean quiso bromear diciendo que parecía un anuncio de seguros, pero no tuvo tiempo. En cuando acabó de hablar, notó el calor rodearle la erección y acariciarle cada vez más rápidamente. Seguía sintiendo la presión en su trasero y si se restregaba contra el asiento, lo sentía más. Sin poder contenerse más, se agarró al volante con ambas manos y cerró los ojos. Apretaba los dientes y respiraba furiosamente a través de ellos. Entonces explotó. El cuerpo le comenzó a temblar y ya no hubo nada más salvo esa maravillosa sensación de sentir cómo un orgasmo abrasador lo quemada de dentro hacia fuera. Le importó una mierda correrse en los pantalones o que alguien desde fuera pudiera verle así. En ese momento sólo existía él.

                Poco a poco fue tomando conciencia de que todo había pasado. Le dolían las manos por haber sostenido tan fuertemente el volante, pero se sentía de lujo. Volvió la cabeza hacia atrás y se encontró con la mirada de ángel fija en él, pero ésta vez con una leve sonrisilla en los labios.

                A Dean le dieron ganas de molerle a palos, pero eso sería otro día. Ahora tenía que ir a limpiarse antes de que llegara Sam.

                Con cuidado se levantó del asiento y salió del coche. La sensación de estar húmedo y pegajoso le hizo querer acelerar para llegar cuanto antes al baño.

                No había dado ni dos pasos, cuando de pronto esa sensación había desaparecido. Se miró la ropa y estaba seco. Como si nunca se hubiera corrido a pesar de tener esa sensación aún ahí.

                Volvió de nuevo al coche y se sentó, sabiendo que había sido Castiel el causante de todo.

                - Ya te he dicho que todas tus necesidades están cubiertas conmigo, Dean.

                - Que te calles –gruñó. No quería dar su brazo a torcer. No quería admitir que sentir la Gracia de Castiel dentro de él le había gustado mucho, pero que le fulminara un rayo allí mismo si no se moría de ganas por volver a repetirlo.

 

                Estuvieron en silencio un par de minutos viendo a lo lejos cómo Sam se paseaba por la tienda comprando cosas.

                Con el semblante aún serio y con esa sensación de saciedad en el cuerpo, Dean echó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró al ángel.

                - Cas, cuando lleguemos al hotel…

                Castiel lo interrumpió.

                - Lo sé. Cuando lleguemos al hotel, vas a sermonearme durante un buen rato–respondió con la voz grave imitándole.

                - Eso no lo dudes, pero antes me vas a follar como Dios manda.

 

 

FIN


End file.
